Don't Ever Forget Me
by JayyIsMee
Summary: A distant dream. A brown haired girl. Who was she and why does Edward feel so connected to her?


**A/N: Okay this is my first fanfic and this idea just came to me.. This is the preface and I promise as the story goes along It will get more interesting. Well hopefully. So R&R please and tell me if you want me to keep going. ((though I probably will even if you don't want me to)) It may be a little confusing at first but I promise you'll understand everything as the plot unfolds.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Ever Forget Me **

**Preface:**

**EPOV**

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face and the soft grass beneath me caress me like I was lying on a bed as I awoke in the middle of a meadow. Our meadow. But something was wrong. I shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place. Vampires don't sleep, and yet I was clearly unconscious moments before. Using my arms to push myself off of the ground in one swift movement, I took a few seconds to look around. It was eerily quiet and the air was still. I was hesitant to move about, fearing this unnatural silence would break if I were to make anymore sudden movements. I blinked a few times to make sure this was all real. It was all still there.

Suddenly a pair of soft warm hands was wrapped around my stone cold ones. I instantly knew to whom they belonged. It was my Bella. I looked down but no one was there. A puzzled expression must have crossed my face for she giggled lightly and I looked up to see her a ways off in the distance.

But as soon as the laughter had come it was gone in an instant, replaced by a frown. I instantly knew something was wrong. My precious Bella stood there with a pained look adorning her features. It killed me to see her there like that; she should never have to be in pain.

As I made a motion to move forward she held up a hand and shook her head ever so slightly. I stopped dead in my tracks and if I was confused before I was even more so now. _Why didn't she want to come to her? All I wanted was to stop the pain. _

As if she could hear my thoughts she looked straight into my eyes, even from the distance I could feel her gaze look inside of me, like she was delving deep into my soul in search of something. It felt as if she was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't comprehend.

When she broke eye contact she gently smiled and whispered two words that just about tore me apart. Even though we were quite far apart and it was just a whisper, with my super hearing I heard her quite clearly as she whispered "Goodbye Edward" and faded into the horizon. I collapsed onto the ground knowing I had just lost my one reason for living. Then the world seemed to be shaking and everything faded into blackness…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Someone was shaking me, and judging by how tiny the hands were I had to say it was probably Alice.

I slapped her hands away and shook my head regaining my composure. I was sitting on a barstool at the counter in the unneeded kitchen in our mansion in Canada.

What had just happened? I had had a dream of some sorts. But that wasn't possible, seeing as I was a vampire, and therefore couldn't sleep and that meant no dreams. It was most likely just a daydream but I had had no control over what happened and it all felt so real.

"Are you okay Edward?" came the concerned voice of my sister Alice.

"Yeah. I think so… but Alice? I think I just had a dream."

"Impossible Edward. We can't dream, remember?"

"I know that. What do you take me for? A human?"

We both laughed slightly at my little joke. Making fun of the inferior species was one of our favorite past times, though we both knew that we would do anything to be one of them.

"Well, what was it about?" Alice asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

The dream was getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the second.

"There was a meadow. And a girl was there I think." I pinched the bridge of my nose willing myself to remember more. "She was beautiful with brown hair and brown eyes. I seemed to know her from somewhere."

Alice sat listening intently, deciphering what I was telling her. "Do you remember her name?"

"It was. It was…" I trailed off knowing it was somewhere in the back of my mind but it just wouldn't come to me. " I think it started with a 'B' but I'm not entirely sure"

"It was probably just your imagination getting the better of you. Why don't you get it off your mind and go play some football with Emmett and Jasper out side. My visions tell me that a thunderstorm is going to be here in a few minutes."

I glanced out the window and noticing the menacing black clouds, turned back to her. "Did you really need your visions to tell you that one?"

"Just go," she said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

I got up and walked at a human pace outside with an uneasy feeling. Something told me that it hadn't just been a dream. But I didn't know what it was and from the looks of it I wasn't getting answers anytime soon. But that girl's face still haunted me.

_ Who was she? What was her name? Why did I feel as though I'd met her before?_

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. It may not sound too enticing right at the moment but I promise it will get better! R&R Please and Thank You! ((Oh and the chapters will be longer.. this is just the preface so don't shoot me!))**


End file.
